Accidents Happen
by Bosco-Loves-Me
Summary: I really suck at these things, just read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own AJ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
One day AJ was walking down the street, she was in a hurry, when all of a sudden she ran into somebody. Of course her books went flying, not even looking up she quickly apologized, picked up her books and went home.  
  
Arriving home she noticed she was a book short, not thinking anything about it she grabbed a beer. She sat at a table and started doing her homework, she moved away just so she wouldn't have to go to a collage she didn't want to. Some how she found herself, shortly after she moved to New York, going to some city collage.  
  
Not long after she started there was a knock on the door, she got up and went to the door. Shocked to see a hot guy standing there, she found herself at a loss for words she stood there for quite some time before finally opening her mouth.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked unsure of why this guy was at her door.  
  
"You dropped this." he said handing her the book. "I hope you don't mind, I looked in it and found your address."  
  
"Thank you." she said smiling. "Wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure." he said walking by her smiling.  
  
"Damn he smells good." she thought to herself. "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Sure." he said while sitting down at the table in the living room.  
  
She went into the kitchen and brought out two beers, one for him and one for her.  
  
"You sure your old enough to drink?" the guy asked. "It's just that you look a little young."  
  
"I'm 23." she said sitting down next to him. "How old are you?"  
  
"30."  
  
"What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a cop." he said flipping through on of her books on the table. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm in collage right now." she said smiling. "I don't really know what I want to do just yet."  
  
"You live alone?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah." she said looking back down at the table. "So you never told me, what's your name?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"I like to go by my nickname, Bosco." he said looking down at the table. "And you would be?"  
  
"AJ." she said taking a sip of her beer.  
  
"Thanks for the beer AJ, but I gotta go." he said standing up. "It was nice meeting you though."  
  
"Same here." she said standing up as well. "Try not to run into anymore woman on your way out." she said smiling.  
  
"I'll try." with that he left.  
  
AJ stood there for quite some time thinking, about this Bosco guy. He was every thing she wanted, he was nice, cute and a cop. Can't get much better then that. She was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she asked unsure of who it was, it was kinda late for most of the people she knew.  
  
"Hey, it's me Angel." she heard from the other end. "I was in this neck of the woods, and thought you might want a room mate."  
  
"They kicked you out, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah they did. So what do you say?" her voice was eager.  
  
"Why not, where are you?"  
  
"Outside." she chuckled.  
  
"You knew I'd say yes, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, your a push over."  
  
"Okay, c'mon up." with that she hung up.  
  
Within five minute's her doorbell rang, she went over and answered it. There was her twin sister with all of her luggage, dragging it into her apartment.  
  
"Hey." AJ said as soon as she walked in. "What did you say to them this time?"  
  
"They were being slob's again." she said with a pout. "What do you mean, 'what did I say this time'?"  
  
"It's always you." she said giving her a motherly look.  
  
"Your right it is." she said sitting down on the couch. "So was that hot guy here for you?"  
  
"What hot guy?" she asked playing dumb.  
  
"C'mon you know who I'm talking about, redish brown hair, blue eyes, I know he was here for you." she said smiling.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"You always play dumb when you know I've caught you."  
  
"Fine, he was here for me. But don't read into it, we ran into each other today, he was just returning a book I dropped."  
  
"Sure." she said giving her a look. "So where do I sleep?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Your sitting on your bed now."  
  
"I get the couch? That's not right."  
  
"It's my house, I make the rule's."  
  
"Fine." she said pulling out the fold away bed.  
  
"I'm going to bed now." AJ said walking over to her room, book's in hand.  
  
"Night." Angel said from her spot on the couch.  
  
"Night!"  
  
AJ turned out the lights and they went to bed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own AJ, Angel and Brittany.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Today is Saturday, a day AJ and Angel loved. No school, meaning no people that they didn't want to talk to. AJ already had plans, she was going to go over to her neighbors for a costume party, she figured Brittany wouldn't mind if she brought Angel along to.  
  
First they had to buy Angel a costume, while in the store AJ would have sworn, she saw Bosco from the other day. She just shrugged it off, 'Wishful thinking' she told herself.  
  
"What about this?" Angel asked holding up a genie costume. "I would look great in it."  
  
"Is that what you really want?" AJ asked. "I mean your only gunna wear it once."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, let's pay for it."  
  
After they were rung up they were on their way home, some guy ran into Angel. Angel being the calm one, decided to tell this guy off. He was okay; he was tall, dark and had really little ears. Don't ask AJ always noticed things like that.  
  
"Would you watch where you're going?" Angel yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry." the man said putting up his hand's.  
  
"Angel, it's not a good idea to get him pissed off." she whispered. "He's a cop." she said pointing to his uniform.  
  
"I am sooo sorry." Angel started.  
  
"It's fine." the man grunted.  
  
"Dude, you okay?" another cop asked walking up to them.  
  
AJ looked up and saw Bosco approaching them, he looked really good in a police uniform. The only cop's she'd seen were fat and ugly. Never in a million year's, did she think there'd be a man on earth that made it look that good, yet there he was staring at her.  
  
"Don't I know you?" he asked pointing at her. "Yes I do, you're that girl."  
  
"That really seems to narrow it down." Angel grunted.  
  
"Sorry, I'm horrible with name's." he said blushing. "We ran into each other yesterday, I brought you back your book."  
  
"Yeah." she said smiling. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"This is who you ran into yesterday?" the tall guy asked. "Why didn't you tell me she looked...Well...Like THAT?!"  
  
"Shut up man." Bosco said and elbowed him. "Pardon my partner, he's...Uh...Not right in the head." he said tapping his temple.  
  
"We have to get home." Angel said over their conversation. "It was nice meeting you Bosco." she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Bye." the tall guy said.  
  
"Bye." AJ said to both of them.  
  
AJ and Angel walked away. As they were walking, a police car pulled up next to them, flashing their light's to get their attention.  
  
"Hey." Bosco said pulling up next to them. "You guys want a ride?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I'm cold." Angel said getting into the back.  
  
"I guess." AJ said getting in as well. "We live at 1844 148th street."  
  
"Really?" Bosco asked. "So do I."  
  
"Yippee." Angel said.  
  
When they got back, AJ and Angel got out and went right up to their apartment. AJ went right into her room, they were already running late. She came out ten minutes later, Angel was dressed already so they left.  
  
All they had to do was walk across the hall, AJ knocked on the door and Brittany answered it dressed up as Snow White.  
  
"That's just...Weird." AJ said walking in.  
  
"What's your excuse?" Brittany said pointing at her 'police uniform'.  
  
"I don't need one."  
  
"She dressed up like her boyfriend." Angel said to Brittany.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" Brittany asked Angel.  
  
"A genie duh." she said rolling her eyes. "Where's the food?"  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Brittany said. "It's over there." she said pointing.  
  
"Thanks." with that she was gone.  
  
They must have been there all of an hour before Angel wanted to go home, they found Brittany dancing with someone. They said their 'byes', but when they were crossing the hall they both noticed the door was ajar. Instead of going in they went back into Brittany's apartment and they called the cops, it took them forever to get there.  
  
AJ and Angel were sitting in the hallway, when Bosco and his partner walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, did you guys call us?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were robbed." Angel said pissed off. "It took you long enough."  
  
"You were robbed?" Bosco asked unsure he heard her right.  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"Angel, knock it off." AJ said standing up. "Yes we were robbed I'm not  
  
sure what they took, we didn't even go in."  
  
"That's probably the best." his partner said. "They might still be in there."  
  
"Could you go find out instead of standing here?" Angel asked getting even more pissed.  
  
"Are you a cop?" Bosco asked AJ. "I don't remember seeing you."  
  
AJ looked down and started blushing.  
  
"No, I dressed up like a cop for a costume party." she chuckled.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Bosco and his partner went in and found no one; it didn't even look like anything was taken. Then they let AJ and Angel back in, they had been waiting long enough.  
  
"Hey thanks for coming." AJ said leaning on the door, Bosco standing on the outside of it.  
  
"It's my job." he chuckled. "But your welcome."  
  
"Night." she said closing the door.  
  
"Night." Bosco replied to the door.  
  
"You ready to go?" his partner asked.  
  
Brittany came out from her apartment with trash.  
  
"Is my music to loud?" she asked.  
  
"No, we were on a call across the hall." Bosco answered.  
  
Bosco's partner turned around and was at a loss for words.  
  
"Excuse me." Brittany said nicely.  
  
"Sorry, the name's Ty Davis by the way."  
  
"Good for you." Brittany said going to the trash dump.  
  
"That went smoothly." Bosco said laughing.  
  
"Shut up." Davis said pouting. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
AJ watched them through the peephole, just until they left. She saw Davis crash and burn.  
  
"Poor Davis." she thought, she did think it was funny.  
  
She walked away from the door and went to bed, she didn't want to hear what Angel had to say. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I still only own AJ, Angel and Brittany.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
AJ woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, she made her way to the door only tripping twice, and when she got there she was shocked to see Angel standing there.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" AJ asked kinda pissed she got up to let her sister in.  
  
"I was taking out the trash and locked myself out." she said going into the kitchen.  
  
"What time is it?" AJ asked rubbing her eyes. "My guess is it's, not much later then 9."  
  
"Oh, and your so right, it's 9:04."  
  
"Am I good or what?" AJ said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, or what."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding." Angel said coming out of the kitchen with two cups of tea.  
  
"My head hurts." she said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Well you downed four beers last night, I'm not surprised." Angel said handing her two aspirin.  
  
"Thanks." she said not even looking up.  
  
"So...Did you say anything else to lover boy last night?"  
  
"Meaning?" she asked looking up. "What would I say to him, 'hey you wanna go into my room and have hot, crazy, sex'? Get real."  
  
"That'd be a start."  
  
"Your a pig." she said chuckling. "No, I didn't." she said getting back on the subject they were on before her little rabbit trail.  
  
"Why not? He was checking you out."  
  
"Yeah only cause he thought I was a cop."  
  
"Not only."  
  
"Why do you pay attention, to the things I should?"  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"More like a curse."  
  
"So, are you going to get a job?" Angel asked changing the subject yet again.  
  
"There's a place hiring for a waitress."  
  
"What's that name?"  
  
"It's Hagg...something."  
  
"Haggertys?"  
  
"That's the place."  
  
"You should."  
  
"Why don't you?" AJ said looking up at Angel.  
  
"I will, if you will."  
  
"Haggertys?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"This'll be so fun, we'll be working together." she said getting all excited.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Okay." she took a deep breath. "You wanna call first?"  
  
"I don't think they'd like it, if I showed up with a hang over."  
  
"Wait for the aspirin to work, then call."  
  
"Fine."  
  
AJ took the paper from Angel and wrote down the number, she wasn't really looking forward to meeting new people. Despite what most people thought, she sometimes tends to be shy. Sure she could get wild, but that was cause most of the time, she didn't even know whoever it was.  
  
"Earth to AJ." Angel said waving her hand in front of her face. "You still there or did you check out?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, are you going to call or just stare at it?"  
  
"I'll call." she said walking over to the phone.  
  
After about 15 minutes she had an interview, she even took the time to set it up for both of them. No way in hell was she going to go alone.  
  
"All set?" Angel asked.  
  
"We're all set, today at noon."  
  
"We?"  
  
"I set it up for both of us."  
  
"Oh...Alright."  
  
AJ went into her room, what the hell do you wear to an interview? Not something that shows a lot of skin, don't want them to think you're a slut. Ummm....not showing much skin, not anything from AJ's closet then. She ended up borrowing something from Angel, they didn't go there looking like twins, but almost.  
  
After the interview they were both hired, they started working that day. Needless to say they were more then excited.  
  
They worked none stop from 12:30 to 5:30, they finally got a break. They were sitting there talking when they heard the door open, AJ looked up and saw none other then Bosco and his partner Davis. AJ took this one.  
  
"Hi, my names AJ may I take your order?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'll have a cheese burger with fries." Bosco ordered after a stunned silence.  
  
"Same." Davis answered handing her both of their menus.  
  
"I'll be right back with your order." she went over and gave the cook their order, not long after she brought it over to their table. "Here ya go." she said handing it to them.  
  
"Thanks." Bosco and Davis said in unison.  
  
AJ walked back over to Angel.  
  
"He seems to be following you." Angel said. "It's always good to have a stalker." she said with a chuckle.  
  
"He's not stalking me." AJ said smacking her in the arm. "We just happen to have the same taste's in places."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
When AJ saw them finish she walked over to their table.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Just the check."  
  
AJ ripped it off of her pad.  
  
"Here ya go." she smiled.  
  
"And here you go." Bosco said handing it back to her.  
  
"It was a pleasure serving you, come back soon." she recited and walked away.  
  
"Wait." Bosco said grabbing her arm. "Is there maybe a place where we can talk?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean." she said puzzled.  
  
"Can you come outside for a minute?" he asked with a shy grin.  
  
"Ummmm...Angel can you cover for me?" she yelled over to her sister.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Angel stood up and started taking orders from AJ's tables.  
  
AJ and Bosco went outside and they stood there for a while.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?" Bosco asked out of nowhere.  
  
It took AJ a couple of minutes to answer, she was shocked, would you be?  
  
"Ummmmm...When?" she asked still in shock.  
  
"How about tomorrow at 8?"  
  
"Okay, it's a date."  
  
There was a call that came over the radio, Davis came out and Bosco and him left.  
  
AJ went back and finished her shift, she didn't tell Angel just yet. She needed to find the time. AJ and Angel got home a little after midnight.  
  
"So what did Bosco want?" Angel asked laying down on the couch.  
  
"He...Well...He asked me out." AJ said like it was no big deal, she walked over and sat down next to Angel.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Asked me out."  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you." she almost screamed.  
  
"Well I have to get to bed, school." was all she had to say.  
  
She got up and turned off the lights, she was so tired she didn't even get changed. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I only own AJ, Angel and Brittany.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
AJ went to school; she met up with her friend Eric.  
  
"Hey." Eric said walking up to her. "How'd your weekend go?"  
  
"It went fast."  
  
"Same here." he looked down at his feet. "So...I was wondering would you like to go out tonight?"  
  
AJ was quite shocked, not that she didn't go on many dates. She just wondered if there was some kind of sign over her head that flashed, 'Ask out on date' it was weird.  
  
"I already have plans." she said closing her locker.  
  
"With who? It's not Drew is it?"  
  
"No, it's not with anyone from school." she said walking to one of her class'.  
  
"Then who is he?" he asked walking next to her.  
  
"I met him at work."  
  
"Oh, okay, see ya later." he said walking down the hallway.  
  
"Bye." AJ called after him.  
  
When AJ got home she noticed Angel still asleep, now at 2:30 in the afternoon. That was a little strange, even for her.  
  
"Hey, Angel get up." AJ said shaking her.  
  
"What?" she mumbled.  
  
"It's time to get up." she said sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"2:30."  
  
"I'm up." she said sitting up. "Yeah, I'm up."  
  
AJ went into the kitchen, she sat down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands, Angel came into the room still brushing her teeth.  
  
"Where are you going?" AJ asked looking up.  
  
"Work." she mumbled.  
  
"What? You're not going to be here when I leave?"  
  
"What do you want from me? I can't hold your hand."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Gotta go." Angel said leaving the room.  
  
"Toothbrush!" AJ yelled into the other room.  
  
"Right!" Angel yelled back, she put her toothbrush back into the bathroom and left.  
  
"This is just great." AJ said to herself.  
  
She found herself, laying on the couch watching TV drinking a beer. She fell asleep; she woke up to the sound of breaking glass. She had dropped her beer on the floor; leaving little pieces of glass everywhere.  
  
"Can this day get any better?" she asked herself sarcastically.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door; she was still in her school clothes.  
  
She opened the door revealing Bosco standing there, looking hotter then when he was working.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, no." she went and got the broom. "I dropped something, after I clean this up and get changed we'll be ready to go. Have a seat." she pointed to the couch.  
  
"I'll stand."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Bosco watched her run around the kitchen, living room and bathroom. Trying to clean up a broken bottle, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I suppose you think this is funny?" she half asked.  
  
"Actually...Yeah." he said chuckling.  
  
"Good then clean this up, while I go get dressed." she said handing him the broom and leaving the room.  
  
Bosco did as he was told, at least it'd be a shock when she got back.  
  
"What the hell am I going to wear?" AJ asked herself, she finally decided on a pair of leather pants, and a shirt that showed her midriff.  
  
When she went into the living room, she was shocked to see all the glass cleaned up and Bosco watching TV.  
  
"You took long enough." Then he looked up, seemingly speechless. "You look...really good."  
  
"Well so do you." she said blushing. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." he got up and held open the door. "Ladies first."  
  
AJ and Bosco went to a little cafe, it was quite busy. So they took a booth in the back, quiet and away from everyone else.  
  
"So...Where did you grow up?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Chicago."  
  
"This is quite a move for you isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not bad." she said taking a sip of her water. "Did you always live in New York?"  
  
"Yeah, born and raised. I think it's a part of me now, I don't think I'll ever leave."  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"One brother."  
  
"Parents, married or divorced?"  
  
"Divorced."  
  
"Really? Mine too."  
  
AJ asked him a ton more questions.  
  
"You really like asking questions don't you?"  
  
"Sorry, I sometimes get on a roll and can't seem to stop." she said blushing.  
  
"It's alright ask away."  
  
She continued to ask questions for the next hour, now it was his turn.  
  
"How many siblings do you have - if any."  
  
"4, all girls."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well including, Angel and I that makes 6."  
  
"6 girls?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
  
Bosco continued to ask questions; about two hours later they decided to go home.  
  
"I had a really great time." AJ said when they got to her door. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked with the door half open.  
  
"Sure."  
  
AJ lead the way into her apartment, when she turned on the light she noticed, Angel sound asleep on the couch, she lead him into the kitchen.  
  
"So what would you like to drink?" AJ asked looking through the fridge.  
  
"Nothing for me thanks." he said sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
They talked for a while after that, Bosco had to get home, seeing as how it was 4am.  
  
"I had fun." Bosco whispered while they both stood by the front door.  
  
"So did I."  
  
They both looked down at their feet, AJ looked up cause she could tell he was looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Naw, I was just thinking."  
  
"Don't make it a habit."  
  
"I'm serious." he said kinda peeved. "Your really pretty."  
  
"Don't, you'll make me blush."  
  
"I think it's to late."  
  
AJ leaned over and kissed him dead on the mouth.  
  
"Good night." she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
AJ watched him walk into the elevator, only turning away cause the doors closed. When she turned around Angel was standing behind her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Soooooo...How'd it go?"  
  
"Good, good night."  
  
"Details woman, I need details."  
  
"You'll get them tomorrow, good night." AJ said walking to her door.  
  
"Give me something." she said following her.  
  
"Alright fine, he has a brother. Good night." AJ went into her room and closed the door.  
  
"There's still some luck for me." Angel said and went to bed shortly after. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself and the friends I choose to put in the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
It had been two weeks since AJ last saw Bosco, she wrote it off to they just weren't meant to be, you would too.  
  
AJ and Angel finally got a day off, they decided to just lump around the house, doing...well...nothing, it is what they do best anyway.  
  
"What do you wanna do today?" Angel asked sitting down on the couch next to AJ. "And you can't say 'nothing'."  
  
"How about...I don't know." she said not even looking up from the tv.  
  
"Your depressing me."  
  
"How am I deressing you?"  
  
"You just sitting there, all droopy looking." she said pointing to make her point.  
  
"So? It's my life, I can do with it what I wish."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean doing nothing counts."  
  
"Fine, what do you wanna do then?" AJ asked turning the tv off and looking at her sister.  
  
"I don't know, something that requires getting out of the house."  
  
"Like what? Walking around aimlessly?" AJ asked sarcastcly.  
  
"That'll work." Angel said getting up.  
  
"What? I was kidding."  
  
"Well I'm not, go get dressed."  
  
"Fine." AJ went into her room.  
  
"And I know just the place to go." Angel said with a devilish look on her face.  
  
AJ came out 10 minutes later and they left right away, they walked around for a while before going into a cafe. AJ thought she remembered it, but decided not to read into it much.  
  
"Why are we here?" AJ asked when they were seated.  
  
"Cause I wanted some coffee, and you don't let that stuff into your house."  
  
"Only cause it hurts my stomach."  
  
"Well that's not my fault."  
  
AJ heard the door open when she looked up, she saw Bosco and Davis walk in.  
  
"Why did you bring me here? AJ asked Angel. "And don't you lie to me." she said pointing her finger at her.  
  
"No reason." Angel shrugged.  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
Bosco looked around, AJ hid behind her menu, maybe he wouldn't see her. Just her luck, both Bosco and Davis made their way over to them.  
  
"Hey." Bosco said scaring Angel. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's okay." she said laughing. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Bosco said grabbing a chair from another table, as did Davis. "What's up with you two?"  
  
"Nothing." Angel answered.  
  
AJ sat there, not saying much of anything.  
  
"What a nerve not calling, then walking up to us like he own's the place." AJ thought coldly to herself.  
  
"So how are you?" Bosco asked when he looked at her, she had this sour look on her face. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" AJ said snapping out of her thoughts. "No, why would there be?"  
  
"It just looks like something's bothering you."  
  
"Nope." she said smiling. "So you guys still working?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been tough lately." Davis started, he was saying something but AJ just wasn't listening.  
  
"He asked if something was wrong? That's not like him." she just sat there staring at him, he of course was looking at Davis while he was talking so he didn't notice.  
  
"We gotta head out." Bosco said standing up.  
  
"So soon?" AJ asked standing up as well.  
  
"Yeah, it's a little thing called work." Davis said. "Catch ya later."  
  
Bosco and Davis left, leaving Angel staring at AJ.  
  
"What?" AJ finally asked. "What did I do now?"  
  
"You did nothing." Angel said simply. "That's the problem."  
  
"Problem? I didn't know we had one."  
  
"I don't, but you do."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Why didn't you talk to him?"  
  
"Why should I?  
  
"Duh, cause you guys are dating."  
  
"Once, we dated once." AJ said putting up her index finger.  
  
"Fine, it still counts."  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
AJ threw some money on the table and they left, they were walking down Broadway, just walking. Someone started honking at them, they didn't think anything of it this IS new york, it's not like it doesn't happen everyday.  
  
They continued to honk really pissing AJ off, so she truned around and flipped them off. Only after the fact did she figure out it was Bosco and Davis, then they pulled over and they seemed to be laughing.  
  
"I am sooo sorry." AJ began. "I thought you were some pervert."  
  
"That's alright, happends all the time." Bosco said laughing.  
  
"Then why would you be laughing?"  
  
"Cause it's funny."  
  
"What did you want?" Angel asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"We wanted to know if you wanted a ride back." Davis answered for both of them.  
  
"Sure." Angel quickly said and got in.  
  
AJ stood there not sure if she really should.  
  
"Get your fat ass in the car right now missy." Angel yelled out the car door.  
  
So that made her mind up for her, she was going to take a ride from them.  
  
When they got to their apartment they stood outside, awkwordly.  
  
"So...You wanna come in?" Angel asked not really sure if they should.  
  
"Naw, we've got work to do." Davis answered nodding his head.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bosco asked AJ out of nowhere.  
  
"Sure." they walked over by the door. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry for not calling you, I couldn't think of anything to say."  
  
"How about, 'Hi!' 'How's it going?' anything."  
  
"I don't know okay? I guess I chickend out." he said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Great, now you've gone ahead and made him feel bad, way to go." AJ told herself. "Look it's not your fault." she said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Good it's working." she again told herself. "I could've called you just as easily."  
  
"Well...That's true."  
  
"Don't push it." she said pointing at him.  
  
"C'mon we've got a call." Davis called over to Bosco.  
  
"Look, I gotta go." he said not really wanting to leave.  
  
AJ leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"You go keep bad guys off the street." she said smiling.  
  
"Ummm..Uh..Yeah." he studdered, when he gained control again he left.  
  
Angel walked up to AJ after they left.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked, she didn't even see the kiss.  
  
"Nothing...He just wanted to talk about the ummm....Baseball game." AJ answered.  
  
"That's odd. Whatever, want some tea?" she asked walked to the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"Alright." Angel went up to their apartment.  
  
AJ stood outside for a good hour, looking at the star's. What she could see of them anyway, thinking about the kiss. Thinking about Bosco, thinking about how they met. Once she was done she went inside and went to bed, not even having her tea. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd let you know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
AJ and Angel had to work, they didn't really like it. But they were getting payed, so it didn't seem as bad.  
  
"Hi, my name's Angel I'll be your waitress for this evening. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked pulling the pencil from behind her ear.  
  
"Could we just get two beer's?"  
  
"Coming right up." she took their menu's and went over to the bar. "Two beers please." she asked the bartender.  
  
Angel kinda liked the guy, he was cute, tall, nice and had REALLY nice eyes. Then again he was a bartender, that spoke to her that he was either a drunk or getting over being a drunk. Either way she didn't want to find a guy that was just like her father.  
  
"Here ya go." he said handing her the beers she asked for.  
  
"Thanks." she walked over to the couples table and handed them their order. "Here you two go, enjoy." then she walked away.  
  
AJ was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, it was the dinner rush. The one time of day she really hated working, people would be very rude. All they wanted to do was get their food and leave, AJ hated people they suck.  
  
"Ma'am, we're not going to wait all night." One guy said.  
  
"Well just for that little comment, you're going to have to." she shot back.  
  
"I'm not going to stay at a place that allows their waitress', to talk to me like that." the guy said getting up.  
  
"Good and we don't want you here."  
  
The guy and his date left, AJ couldn't be happier. His date was a prostitute anyway, everyone could see that.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am." a timid woman asked.  
  
"Yes?" she asked turning around.  
  
"Could I get another glass of water?"  
  
"Yeah." AJ got her another water. "There ya go."  
  
This woman was a single mother of three, she came in every night. AJ felt bad for her.  
  
The rest of the night was just as bad as ever, maybe even worse.  
  
Angel had been spit at and yelled at. If one more guy pinched her ass, she'd likely knife someone. AJ had the same problem, if one more guy 'dropped something' she'd shove it up his ass.  
  
When they got home they fell onto the couch, it was a struggle turning the tv on. Much less getting changed, right when AJ sat down the door bell rang.  
  
"This is just great." AJ said outloud quite pissed. "Now they desided to follow us home." she said sarcasticly.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if it was the bartender." she said from her place on the couch.  
  
"Your just weird." AJ opened the door and Brittany was standing there. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Nice to see you too." she said chuckling.  
  
"Okay fine, nice to see you. Now what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to know, if you guys wanted to watch a movie."  
  
"Sure, but your bringing it over here." AJ said going into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be right back then." Brittany ran across the hall and came back with three movies. "We have...Joy ride, Josie and the pussycats and Chicago."  
  
"I don't wanna watch a movie." AJ said coming out of the kitchen. "I changed my mind, if you guys want to that's fine I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
"You sure you don't wanna watch with us?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just gunna watch tv in my room."  
  
"Alright well, have fun."  
  
"I always do."  
  
AJ sat in her room, just flipping channels. Everything was either an old movie or some tv show she hated. While in the middle of flipping channels, she saw a face she remembered. So she went back, it was a toothpaste commercial.  
  
"I use Dental white to keep my teeth clean and white."  
  
AJ sat there shocked, it was one long ass commercial too. She called Angel and Brittany into the room, Angel couldn't believe it either.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" AJ asked Angel.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Angel and AJ started laughing.  
  
"Who is it?" Brittany asked out of the loop.  
  
"That would be, Bosco...AJ's boyfriend." Angel said still laughing.  
  
"That must have been why he didn't call." AJ said half kidding.  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could call him that."  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"I should call him." AJ didn't think she said it outloud.  
  
"You should." Angel said still laughing. "C'mon....I DARE you."  
  
"Fine." AJ got up and went into the living room Angel close behind.  
  
"C'mon, don't chicken out."  
  
AJ picked up the phone, but she put it back down.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"There's this little thing called, NOT HAVING HIS NUMBER!!" she yelled.  
  
"You don't have to yell." Angel said covering her ear.  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Oh well, maybe we'll see him tomorrow." Angel said sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"I'm gunna head back to my room, have fun watching your movie."  
  
Brittany and Angel finished watching 'Josie and the pussycats' and Brittany went home.  
  
Angel went to bed shortly after Brittany left.  
  
AJ stayed up half the night waiting for the commercial again, no such luck. Atleast she fell asleep laughing.  
  
"I'll see him tomorrow." she told herself before falling asleep. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:....Don't even bother....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
AJ woke up to Angel slamming the door to their apartment, when she went into the living room, Angel was pacing.  
  
"What's wrong?" AJ asked walking over to the couch and sitting down.  
  
"Your boyfriends brother just made a pass at me." she said sitting down as well. "When people see me, why do they always look at me like I'm a piece of meat?"  
  
"That's just one of the perks to being a girl." AJ said putting her arm around her sister. "You really should get used to it."  
  
"I don't think I should have to."  
  
"Okay well, what did he say?"  
  
"He grabbed my ass, then said that he wanted a piece of THAT. How stupid do you have to be, to not know that women don't like that?"  
  
"How old did he look?"  
  
"I don't know...20-ish."  
  
"Oh he should know that by now. Well, he's an idiot then."  
  
"You should talk to you're boyfriend about his brother." Angel said getting up and going into the kitchen  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." AJ said following her into the kitchen. "Why do you always say that he is?"  
  
"Cause he thinks he is."  
  
"Fine I'll talk to him, the next time I see him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." AJ said sitting down at the table. "So other then that, how has your day been going?"  
  
"Fine, nothing exciting."  
  
"I suppose that's a good thing."  
  
They talked for a while before the door bell rang, Angel got up to get it.  
  
"Yeah?" Angel asked opening the door. "AJ, it's for you."  
  
"Who is it?" came her reply from the kitchen.  
  
"It's uh...You're boyfriend."  
  
"What?" AJ came out of the kitchen and saw Bosco standing there. "Hey." she said simply.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." he said shyly.  
  
"Sure, hey Angel can you give us a few minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she said walking by AJ.  
  
"Thanks." After the door closed behind Angel, she talked. "What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Mikey." he said walking into the living room.  
  
"What about him?" AJ asked closing the door.  
  
"He might've done something to Angel."  
  
"She told me." AJ said growing pissed.  
  
"I came to apologies."  
  
"Why are YOU going to apologies for HIM?"  
  
"Cause he won't."  
  
"But he should."  
  
"Yeah but he's not good, at this sort of thing." he said shoving his hand's into his pockets.  
  
"Well if you don't make him come here and apologies, he's never going to grow up."  
  
"Are you telling me how to take care of my brother, whom you've never met?"  
  
"Duh. It's just common sense."  
  
"So now your calling us both stupid?" he said getting angry.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Don't worry, I know what you meant." he said heading to the door.  
  
"Don't leave, we can talk this out." AJ said following him.  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong. You can talk to yourself, you're good at that." with that he left.  
  
AJ stood there in shock, thinking that it was just a bad dream. But in some way she knew it wasn't.  
  
"Hey, he left already?" Angel asked walking into the room.  
  
"Yeah." AJ didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked walking up to her after she didn't answer, Angel got worried. "AJ tell me what's wrong, when I left you two were fine."  
  
"I don't really know what happened."  
  
"You didn't mention the toothpaste commercial, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
AJ didn't answer her, she couldn't put word's to what she felt. Yeah she could, she felt hurt, upset, forgotten. She didn't know how to separate these feelings, only that she had them.  
  
Angel decided that she wasn't going to get anywhere just standing there, so she went down to Bosco's apartment to get to the bottom of this. She knew it meant seeing her worst enemy, but she didn't care there was something wrong with her sister and she was going to find out what. When she knocked on the door, she heard their footstep's coming closer. She still had no idea what to say, she was still going over what to say when Bosco opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I want to know, what you said to my sister." she said already getting pissed.  
  
"What makes you think, I was the one that said anything?" he said getting smug.  
  
"She's upstairs right now, not saying a word because of you."  
  
"If she's not talking, then how do you know it was me?"  
  
"Listen, when you two first met I couldn't have been happier. She really liked you, but if your going to choose now to be an asshole then you better stay away from her or I'll have your ass." after saying that she left.  
  
"Who was that?" Mikey asked coming over to the door.  
  
"A girl scout." he said and closed the door.  
  
When Angel went back up to her apartment AJ was already in her room, door locked.  
  
"This figure's, Bosco's being an ass and she goes off to her room."  
  
Angel sat down on the couch and started watching tv, that was interrupted by the doorbell. She reluctantly got up and answered it, shocked to see Bosco there.  
  
"What the hell did I tell you?" she said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"I know what you said, but I feel bad." he said looking down.  
  
"Well that's not going to cut it now. There was plenty of time earlier." she went to close the door but he stopped it with his hand. "What do you want now?"  
  
"I wanted to apologies."  
  
"Well she's in her room, so I suggest you go in there and do it right."  
  
Bosco walked over to the door and knocked.  
  
"Go away." he heard her call.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"I know that's why I said, go away."  
  
"AJ, he wants to apologies." Angel said trying to help him out a little.  
  
"Good come back tomorrow."  
  
Bosco walked over to the front door and left, leaving Angel to try and work thing's out with AJ.  
  
Instead of fighting with AJ tonight, Angel decided maybe the best thing, would be to try and sleep first. Maybe AJ would be more understanding tomorrow.  
  
"Why do I always get in the middle?" Angel asked herself before drifting off to a very restless sleep. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
It had been two weeks since AJ even saw Bosco, she couldn't be happier. After their fight she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see him again, much less talk to him.  
  
She was minding her own business, when in came Bosco and his partner Davis, could this day get any worse? Never mind don't answer that, every time someone asks that it gets much worse. She was going to be nice though, she seated them and was so nice she actually scared herself.  
  
"My name's AJ, I'll be your waitress for the evening. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked taking the pencil out from behind her ear, some hair fell from her bun, she quickly pushed it behind her ear.  
  
"I'll have the ummm...burger." Davis answered.  
  
"Wonderful choice, and you?" she asked turning to face Bosco who was staring at her.  
  
"Same." he said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, coming right up." she said taking their menu's and walking away.  
  
"Why didn't you talk to her man?" Davis asked.  
  
"I don't know alright? What the hell am I supposed to say?"  
  
She walked over with their plates, hearing the end of their conversation.  
  
"You could always start with 'Thank you'." she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Bosco said looking down at his plate.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Angel asked.  
  
"Bosco's being weird."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Shut up, be nice."  
  
"Did you just tell me to be nice?" Angel asked shocked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Miss Rude just told me to be nice?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my God, I smell toast."  
  
"Shut up, your not having a stroke."  
  
AJ went on with her work, eventually she had to go back to their table. Something she was not looking foreword too, she went anyway.  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" she asked nicely, again scaring herself.  
  
"Naw, we're good." Davis answered.  
  
Bosco threw some money on the table and they left, when AJ picked it up a note fell out. She picked it up, it said:  
  
"Meet me by the trash can tonight at midnight, we have to talk."  
  
AJ ripped it up and threw it away. As she was counting the money, she noticed that Bosco had left her a 20 dollar tip. She was lost in her thought's the rest of the night, she kinda wasn't looking forward to tonight. But she figured it was only nice to show up, what's wrong with her? Now all she thinks about is being nice? Mom finally rubbed off on her.  
  
When they got back to their apartment, Angel went up and made some tea.  
  
"I have to take out the trash." AJ said using that as an excuse.  
  
"You never take out the trash."  
  
"Well...I'm being nice."  
  
"You've been doing that all day, you're starting to freak me out."  
  
"Well, I'm turning a new leaf."  
  
"That's bull shit."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
AJ finally got outside, Bosco was no where to be seen.  
  
"This just figure's, I took out the trash for nothing."  
  
"See? I told you, you talk to yourself." she heard from behind her.  
  
"Why where you hiding behind the bush?" she asked chuckling.  
  
"Do you know how many people take out their trash? I didn't want them thinking, I was going to mug them or something."  
  
"Good point."  
  
They stood there in silence.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." Bosco said he couldn't bare being quiet anymore.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it was I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't even know what your apologizing for?"  
  
"No, this happened's a lot."  
  
"It was what you did about your brother."  
  
"Thats what it was, I'm sorry."  
  
"He should be sorry."  
  
They stood there again not saying anything.  
  
"There you are." Mikey said scaring both of them.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Who's this?" Mikey asked pointing to AJ with a raised eye brow.  
  
"She lives three floor's above us."  
  
"Nice to meet you." he said kissing her hand.  
  
"It's not like wise." she said pulling her hand away from him and wiping it off.  
  
"Mikey, go back upstairs." Bosco said sternly.  
  
"Alright fine, I can understand why you want to be ALONE." he said eyeing AJ up and down, then he walked away.  
  
"Your brother's disgusting." AJ said with a grossed out look on her face.  
  
"Well, he was always 'Daddy's little boy'."  
  
"What happened with your father?"  
  
"It's a long story, I don't want to get into it now."  
  
"Oh, that bad huh?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
They stood there, once again quiet. The only sound was people walking in and out of the building.  
  
"Look if your not going to say anything, I'm going home." AJ said as she made her way to the door, she only stopped cause Bosco grabbed her arm. "What?" she seemed pissed off.  
  
"I still want to apologize."  
  
"When your brother can grow up, and apologize for himself. Then you can call me."  
  
"If I can get him to apologize, will you calm down?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I would."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"No way in hell, are you leaving me out here alone."  
  
"Why? I had to be."  
  
"Your a guy, you're made differently."  
  
"Fine, we'll go in together."  
  
Bosco walked over and opened the door for AJ.  
  
"Your not getting extra point's for this ya'know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah right, like I meant that." AJ thought to herself and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, c'mon what?"  
  
"I saw this commercial last night on TV, I thought it was funny."  
  
"What was it for?" he asked after hitting the elevator button.  
  
"Toothpaste."  
  
"What's funny about toothpaste?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
"You where in it."  
  
"So you finally saw it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's ummm...a really good look for you." she said losing it.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha."  
  
They got up to Bosco's floor and went to his door.  
  
"Mikey?" Bosco called into the dark living room.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mikey?" he called again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Bosco turned on the light and found Mikey asleep on the couch.  
  
"Sorry, he's asleep." Bosco said looking at AJ.  
  
"So I guessed, tomorrow then." she said heading to the door.  
  
"And I'll make sure of it." Bosco said following her.  
  
"Bye." AJ said opening the door.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Once AJ got onto the elevator and the door's closed, did Bosco go back into his apartment. She snuck into her apartment, she had been gone an hour. Maybe Angel was asleep, She looked over at the couch and sure enough Angel was sound asleep. She decided to go to bed as well, at least her and Bosco could talk to each other now. She fell asleep happy...for once. 


End file.
